Prom Night
by sawa-cha
Summary: Hiyono never went to her high school prom... My first fanfic! AyumuxHiyono Read and Rate please


**Note from the author:** Hi! this is my very first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Spiral. If I did, there would be a LOT more ayuhiyo. XD

* * *

Hiyono cleared her throat, breaking the silence in the apartment.

Ayumu glanced up to look at the braided girl across the table.

"So I heard Tsukomi High School's prom was today," Hiyono said, flipping through some papers "Why didn't you go, Narumi-san?"

"You know I don't do those kinds of things," Ayumu answered in an irritated tone "And I don't understand how you know it's prom night even though you don't go to the school anymore."

The braided girl snickered and winked at the young detective. "There is nothing I don't know!"

Hiyono started to hum a tune as she looked back down at her papers.

Although Hiyono had graduated from high school a year ago, Ayumu still saw her as much as he did when they went to school together. The fact that they stayed close friends even after her graduation made him relieved somehow, yet he didn't really know why. Perhaps it was because she was his first real friend he had ever had. Or maybe, _possibly_, it was something more than that. But it didn't matter to him. Ayumu just knew Hiyono was someone important to him, and that's all he needed to know.

"You didn't go either, right?" He asked, still staring at her.

"Huh?"

"Last year," Ayumu continued "You didn't go to the prom."

"Oh, yeah… I.. I didn't go…" Hiyono said in a quieter voice.

She shifted her eyes to her paper again, expecting Ayumu to end the conversation there.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I was busy that day," she shrugged, smiling a little "I didn't have anyone to go with either."

"Well, that's not surprising." Hiyono shot an angry glare at him.

Her eyes then became sad. "I… really did want to go though…"

"Hn." Ayumu turned his head to the side.

The room grew quiet again and Hiyono's eyes were now fixed on her pencil. She heard the scrape of the chair as Ayumu got up from his seat.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Hiyono nodded as she listened to his footsteps go to another room. After the closing of a door it grew silent again. She then started wondering if she should have gone to the previous prom. Her thoughts drifted back to her senior year in high school.

_Doesn't every girl dream of going to their prom? After all, it is pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity._

She didn't even have a date or any friends to go with. And Ayumu would have definitely refused to go with her.

For quite some time she was thinking in her head if it was right or wrong to miss prom, but in the end she decided it was way too late to be thinking about that. Nothing could change the past, so why dwell on it?

Hiyono let out a deep sigh and rested her head on the table.

"Hey."

Her head instantly shot up. She was thinking for so long that she didn't even notice that Ayumu came out of his room. She didn't want him to see her sad about some prom that happened a year ago, so she put on a happy face.

"Hi, Narumi-sa…Na-Narumi-san?!" She almost shouted.

Hiyono couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ayumu stood there in a black tux, looking annoyed but a bit amused by Hiyono's shocked expression.

"It's weird, huh?" He said in a casual voice, while pulling at the cuff of his left sleeve.

"What… um.. Na…" She stuttered.

"This belonged to Aniki," Ayumu went on "It's still kind of big, but it works, I guess." He then stared at the honey haired girl. "So what do you think?"

Hiyono found her voice and answered. "It's a… nice suit."

_That really looks good on him! _Thoughts were ringing in her head. _It's as if it were made for him! He looks so… _

_Handsome?_

_Dazzling?_

No, that wasn't quite it…

_Sexy?_

Hiyono then stared to blush like crazy. _Did I just think that?! _

Ayumu snickered just looking at her flustered face.

"Why is Narumi-san dressed like that?" She asked, with her face still pink.

"Stupid girl, you should have guessed by now."

A light bulb turned on in her head. "Narumi-san is taking me to his school's prom?!" Her eyes widened.

"No."

She puffed her cheeks out. "What do you think you're doing then?"

"I think I'm giving you _your_ prom night." He answered.

"_Here_?"

"Why not?"

She half-laughed and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"That's funny," She said somewhat smiling "I always pictured myself looking beautiful in a gorgeous long dress at my prom night."

She was wearing a plain gray sweater with a plain skirt and her hair was done in it's usual braids. There was nothing special about how she looked tonight. There was no way that _this_ could be her prom night.

"You _are_ beautiful."

"Huh?" Hiyono looked up, surprised.

"I said you're beautiful, you idiot." He said, while his eye slightly twitched. Hiyono was too stunned to notice he was blushing.

_Do I have to repeat everything for her? _He thought.

Ayumu then stood the shocked Hiyono up from her seat by grabbing her hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Narumi-san! What-- What are you doing?!" She blurted.

"Well, you have to dance at a prom, right?" He asked flatly.

"Y-yes…"

He began to lead but Hiyono interrupted.

"Narumi-san, there's no music." She pointed out.

"Then _make_ music. Sing"

"Eh?"

"You want music, right?"

"Yes."

"Then sing."

Hiyono was silent for a while but then she started to murmur her song.

"Mado no soto kirakirakirari…"

They were dancing slowly, but smoothly now. Hiyono leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta…"

"You're way off beat," Ayumu mumbled to her "It doesn't even go with the dance."

"Mou! Then you sing, Narumi-san!" Her head was still on his shoulder. He knew she was pouting. He laughed softly, he knew her too well. Hiyono then lifted her head to look at him.

"Why is Narumi-san doing this for me?" She asked, with soft eyes.

"You said yourself that you wanted to have a prom night, so here it is."

She smiled happily and nodded. "Arigato, Narumi-san… This is the best prom night I've ever had."

He smirked back at her, but then realized how close their faces were to one another. Hiyono noticed this too, and stared directly at him for a while. Slowly, they drew in closer to each other, and the pace of their dancing slowed as well. Their breathing became synchronized, and they could almost hear each others' heartbeats. Hiyono started to close her eyes as she stood on her toes while Ayumu leaned his head forward.

And at that very moment…

They bumped right into a couch.

"Ouch!" Hiyono whispered, as she checked what had hit her hip.

"Sorry." Ayumu muttered, turning away.

_Freaking couch_. He thought to himself. _Why did it have to be there? Of all places…_

"I should really… Get back to my research now…" Hiyono spoke quietly, looking down.

Hiyono's face was burning. _Just now… were we about to…?_

As she headed for the table, Ayumu took her hand again.

"Hiyono."

The honey haired girl looked at Ayumu with wide eyes. Not once had he called her by her name before.

With the other hand he lifted her chin, just before he planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

That was when he realized. He realized that ever since she had left high school, he never wanted her to leave his side. He never wanted her to change. He didn't want to see that cute and bubbly Hiyono to disappear. She made him feel complete. He loved her.

When the kiss ended, Hiyono put her arms around his neck, and Ayumu put his arms around her waist. She snuggled closer to him.

For the longest time, Hiyono thought it was only her one sided love. She felt as if she could stay like this forever.

At that moment, Hiyono quickly snatched a glance of the table. Her piles of papers were still scattered on top of the table, just waiting for her.

Ayumu found her looking at the table and sighed. "Don't tell me you want to continue that research thing that you were doing."

"I can skip research for this once," She winked. "After all, a girl's prom night only happens once in her lifetime."


End file.
